jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KyleTheHuman2017
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:1-0.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:PuppyPower32 For what it's worth, i considered you a friend. Any friend of Twilight or Zoe is a friend to me. thanks, i know sometimes i get a little crazy when i felt like i was alone but i'm glad i'm back to start over and turn over a new leaf too ^^ Yep. Was deleting that nessasary? He was only wanting to talk to you. Because I told him that commenting on why he puts catagories on everything was really not that nessasary, and then he got all offended because I didn't think he respected how we putted catagories on our pages because we do em for fun and entertainment while I told him to stop putting his agenda on things we wouldn't care about. So I choose to not even talk to him about it but now he doesn't want to leave me alone. I figure ignoring and moving on was a good idea and maybe he'd understand? Look I don't know what he wants with me? Can you please tell him to leave me alone. And tell hi I'm sorry if thought him explaining about why he puts on is annoying. I wasn't bothered by the pages and stuff he added. And it's something you'll have to be patient with. I understand if it bothers you, but please try to be fair with him. Okay? And before you ask, I'm not telling you what to do. I'm asking as a friend. Alright, but I'm not trying to be the bad guy or anything. But I'll keep my opinions to myself. How am I harassing you? Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 02:40, October 14, 2017 (UTC) dude please! leave me alone! Just please answer my question: What did I do to anger you? I'm not the one who inadvertently incited this, you did when you got all upset over my comment on that article I created. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 02:51, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay, enough already please. Why do you think Fan26 is harassing you? I only want to help settle this peacefully. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) look dude, i never wanted this as much as you didn't wanted this and i'm doing my best to take his word for it and try to move on but fan26 keeps messaging me and it just annoys me when he thinks i won't answear back and he's driving me crazy! it's like he's not here to make this wiki fun at all? he's just being narcisstic and he might just end up posting inaprobiated posts that might offend this wiki and i'm trying my best to make sure fan26 doesn't go too far and i was trying to tell him if he stops bothering me with my talk page about stuff that i didn't wanna talk even more about i would stop talking about how annoying and narcisstic he's being but he insisted on being a pest a very stalking pest who won;t bother someone else sintead of me. Four things: *How am I being a narcissist? *I already promised to leave the raunchy adult side of any House of Cards related content out of the Francis J. Underwoodpage. *How did you try to warn me. You left some confusing comments on articles. *As for the talk page stuff, all I did was ask you nicely a couple times to sign any messages left on my talk page. It just keeps things organized there for me. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 03:03, October 14, 2017 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with the stuff he's added here. If it does go too far, Ren and i will take care of it. But Fan26 doesn't mean any harm. He's only trying to help us out here at the wiki and have fun here too. So please be fair. He's not harassing anyone. I'm asking you as a friend. Please? Tigerman531 (talk) 03:05, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Message from Fan26 Dude. Please do not leave the wiki, I'm not trying to make you do that. I'm sorry if you got upset. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 03:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) it's okay, i forgive you Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I did some stuff you didn't like, you did some stuff that confused me. I'm sorry for that, sorry for correcting the grammar on the Kyle Akers page, leaving that explanation comment on the Death Troopers page, adding Francis J. Underwood (because he originates in a show rated TV-MA), and for confusing you with why I added S.H.I.E.L.D. to a category for Poncho's enemies. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 12:20, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Alright and I'm sorry too, I didn't want nothing inaprobiate to happen here, I'll allow you to post whatever you like. Alright, glad we settled this then. See you later, Kyle. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 12:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay I'm gonna calmly ask you to stop adding Kylo Ren to the Sith category. If he's not a Sith, than just accept it. Please. Don't force it. okay, but it just look like fan26 was the one forcing it? by saying he wasn't a sith technically? If he says he's not a Sith, than I believe him. i wasn't upset with him for that, why would he think i was upset with him over that? Ah, my bad. I see now that you actually wern't upset. Sorry for that. As for the technicality thing, I left a pseudo-citation in the comments section, where SW:TFA''s' director comments that Kylo is not an actual Sith. Sorry if I confused you. :) ''Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 17:20, October 20, 2017 (UTC) it's alright dude. :-) Glad we settled that then.I'll go tell Ren he can unprotect the page now. :) Cya. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 17:27, October 20, 2017 (UTC)